Such a depilation apparatus is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,784.
In this known depilation apparatus, the entire wax stock is first heated up to the operating temperature. This is done in that the apparatus is placed in a holder in which a heater element is present. After the wax has been applied, the apparatus is returned to the holder so that the wax can be heated up and melted again. The heating-up times are comparatively long as a result of the bad the conduction of the wax.
The dipilation apparatus according to the invention is based on a principle which is also used in glue guns. Here only an end of the material to be melted lies against a heater element. Short heating-up times are possible in this case. A problem in this method is how to obtain a good sealing between the reservoir wall and the solid material. It should also be ensured that the material does not start melting above this seal, seen from the melting side of the material, for if it does, the material will stick to the reservoir wall after cooling down. The solid material will then no longer lie securely against the heater element during a next period of use.